Truth of Her Feeling
by scarletjacket
Summary: Midorima Shizuka yang tak bisa mengutarakan perasaannya secara jujur. Lantas, apa yang akan Takao Kazunari lakukan untuk membuat pacarnya menjadi lebih jujur?/"Ne, Shizu-chan, katakan 'suka' padaku!"/"I-itu terlalu memalukan..."/"Baiklah, Shizu-chan."/"A-aku se-sebenarnya..."/Warning: Takao x fem!Midorima dan beberapa warning lainnya di dalam.


**Truth of Her Feeling**

_**Summary: **__Midorima Shizuka yang tak bisa mengutarakan perasaannya secara jujur. Lantas, apa yang akan Takao Kazunari lakukan untuk membuat pacarnya menjadi lebih jujur?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Kuroko no Basuke bukan punya saya, tapi punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi._

_**Warning: **__Takao x fem!Midorima, alur aneh dan kayaknya kecepetan, OOC, typo (mungkin), dan ke-absurd-an lainnya._

_**Don't like, don't read. Thanks.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Oneshot.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Ne, Shizu-chan, aku menyukaimu! Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Sang lawan bicara terdiam sesaat ketika mendengar kalimat yang meluncur dari pemuda di hadapannya._

_Gadis yang bermahkotakan surai hijau itu memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Ba-baiklah. Ta-tapi, aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat. Tak ada yang khusus…."_

"_Mou! Bicaralah lebih jujur~!"_

_Gadis itu berjalan menuju pintu kelasnya yang setengah terbuka. Kemudian, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berkata, "Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang, sekolah sudah mau ditutup, Takao…." Ia sengaja tak menengok karena tak mau pemuda itu melihat wajahnya yang sudah setara dengan buah delima—ditambah jika wajahnya ditempa cahaya matahari._

_Pemuda itu terkekeh. "Panggil saja Kazunari, Shizu-chan~"_

"_Berhentilah memanggilku begitu. Terdengar seperti anak kecil." Gadis itu mendengus._

"_Jangan ketus begitu dong~ ya sudah ayo kuantarkan pulang!" ujarnya semangat._

* * *

"Shizu-chan~" oh, suara itu lagi.

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh. "Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Terdengar seperti anak kecil."

"Tapi, aku suka memanggilmu begitu. Terdengar lebih akrab dan mesra kan~" pemuda itu menyeret bangkunya ke sebelah bangku Shizuka.

"Ja-jangan mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu, ba-baka. Masih ada beberapa anak di kelas ini." Shizuka membenarkan letak kacamatanya sambil menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Memang, di jam istirahat makan siang ini masih ada beberapa anak yang belum mengambil jatah makanannya di kantin karena beberapa alasan.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tertawa pelan sebelum berkata, "Oh iya, ada soal matematika yang tidak kumengerti, nih. Tolong ajarkan aku dong, Shizu-chan~" pemuda bernama Takao Kazunari itu meletakkan buku tulisnya di meja Shizuka.

"Hmph." Setelah itu, Shizuka membaca beberapa soal matematika yang tertulis di buku Kazunari.

"Taka—Kazunari, ini kan soal yang mudah. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memahami ini?"

"Itu kan menurutmu Shizu-chan! Kau orang yang pintar, dan aku tidak. Bagimu mudah, bagiku tidak. Makanya ajarkan," pintanya sekali lagi dengan wajah yang cukup memelas.

"Baik, akan kuajarkan." Shizuka kembali membenarkan letak kacamatanya untuk menutupi semburat merah di wajahnya. "Bu-bukannya aku peduli. Aku hanya tak mau melihat wajah melasmu itu." Dan Kazunari pun terkekeh geli. Mau sampai kapan pacarnya bersikap _tsuntsun _di hadapannya?

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Sudah mengerti?"

Kazunari mengangguk sambil mengusap dagunya. "Sepertinya sudah. Arigatou Shizu-chan~!"

Wajah Shizuka memerah lagi. "Ja-jangan peluk aku!" serunya pelan sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan 'maut' Takao. Walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa sangat nyaman dipeluk seperti itu. Tapi, ia masih belum bisa untuk jujur sepenuhnya.

Degup jantung Shizuka semakin kencang ketika Kazunari mengatakan, "Bilang saja kau hanya malu kan? Aku tahu kau pasti merasa sangat nyaman dipeluk seperti ini~"

"Ba-Bakazunari! Ja-jangan katakan hal itu keras-keras!" seru Shizuka. Lima orang anak yang masih di kelas kemudian keluar kelas dengan tujuan tertentu; meninggalkan Shizuka dan Kazunari agar berduaan di dalam kelas.

"Ah, maafkan aku Shizu-chan! Aku kelepasan." Takao terkekeh lagi. Shizuka mendengus pelan.

"Aku mau makan siang dulu." Shizuka mulai mengambil bentonya dan beranjak dari kursi.

"Ah, Shizu-chan, aku ikut!"

Shizuka masih mengabaikan Kazunari yang sibuk memanggil namanya. Namun…

Bruk.

Terdengar suara bento yang terjatuh. Bukan milik Shizuka. Kazunari juga tak membawa bekal untuk makan siang.

"Eh?"

"Bento milikmu ya, Shizu-chan?" Tanya Takao sambil mengambil bento itu.

"Eh… itu…." mendadak wajah Shizuka menjadi merah. Ia memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya. Kazunari hanya memasang mimik kebingungan. Dan matanya sedikit melebar ketika Shizuka masih menggenggam bento yang sama seperti yang diambil Kazunari tadi. Kemudian, seulas senyum terbit diwajahnya. Kazunari mengambil kesimpulan; Shizuka membawa dua bekal yang sama.

"Ah, kau baik sekali Shizu-chan mau membawakan bekal untukku~" seru Kazunari senang.

"Hmph. Sebaiknya kita cepat ke atap." Shizuka memutar tubuhnya dan keluar dari kelas itu.

"Tunggu aku Shizu-chan!"

.

.

.

"Woah~ makanan ini enak sekali! Kau yang membuatnya? Hebat sekali Shizu-chan! Aku senang sekali mempunyai pacar sepertimu~!"

"Jangan bicara sambil makan, Kazunari. Setidaknya telan dulu makanan yang ada di mulutmu. Jorok." Shizuka kembali menikmati makanannya setelah mengatakan itu. "Dan a-aku tidak peduli masalah bekal itu. Aku hanya tak ingin rekan-rekan tim basketmu kerepotan mengurusmu kalau kau sakit nanti. Aku tak mau tanggung jawab."

Kazunari menyengir. "Ayolah, sesekali terbuka dan jujur sedikit, apa salahnya? Dan jangan terlalu malu-malu seperti itu."

Shizuka mengembungkan pipinya disertai semburat merah di keduanya. Dalam hati, Kazunari berteriak histeris dan berbunga-bunga lantaran melihat ekspresi pacarnya yang menurutnya imut sekali. Terlihat hiperbola memang, karena itu Kazunari hanya memendamnya.

"Ne, Shizu-chan."

"Ya?"

"Katakan 'hal itu'!" pintanya.

"Bicaralah lebih rinci." Shizuka hendak memasukan sesendok makanannya ke dalam mulut.

"Katakan 'suka' padaku! Kau belum pernah mengatakannya secara langsung di hadapanku," ujar Takao dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan secara jelas. Sendok plastik itu berhenti tepat di depan bibir Shizuka. Mendadak wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Jangan bahas hal itu," balasnya singkat dan secara tak sadar Shizuka memakan makanannya lebih cepat karena merasa gugup.

"Tapi, suatu saat kau harus mengatakan hal itu, lho, Shizu-chan." Shizuka hanya terdiam ketika meresap kata-kata itu ke dalam otaknya.

.

.

.

"Shizu-chan! Ayo pulang bersama!" ajak Takao dengan wajah sumringah.

Shizuka menghela nafas. "Tapi, jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu, Bakazunari. Sadarilah umurmu." Shizuka membalasnya sarkastik sambil menaikkan kacamata berbingkai hitamnya yang sedikit melorot.

"Mou! Aku sadar kok. Umurku 16 tahun~" Shizuka hanya menepuk keningnya karena sudah stress menghadapi pacarnya.

_Apakah Kazunari benar-benar kelewat bodoh atau bagaimana? _

"Aduh, bukan itu maksudku, Bakazunari!" Shizuka membetulkan letak kacamatnya untuk kesekian kali. Padahal kacamatanya tidak melorot. Kazunari yang sudah berada beberapa langkah di hadapannya hanya tertawa keras.

Semenjak Kazunari berpacaran dengan Shizuka, mereka menjadi sering pulang bersama. Walaupun sebenarnya sebelum hal itu terjadi—sejak Kazunari menyukai Shizuka, Kazunari sudah mulai mengajak Shizuka pulang bersama.

Langkah-langkah kaki yang bersumber dari sepasang insan itu terdengar sedikit menggema ketika memijak anak-anak tangga. Sampai akhirnya mereka keluar dari gedung besar tersebut, dan menuju ke pagar sekolah. Tentu saja sesuai dengan perkataannya, Kazunari akan mengantar Shizuka sampai depan rumahnya.

"Kazunari."

"Ada apa, Shizu-chan?"

"Wajahmu sedikit pucat dan lesu. Pasti belakangan ini kau terlalu memaksakan diri bermain basket." Shizuka memutar kepalanya ke arah Kazunari.

"Ah, benarkah? Kupikir aku sehat-sehat saja." Kazunari menyunggingkan senyum. "Shizu-chan perhatian ya?"

Shizuka mendadak tersedak salivanya sendiri. "A-apa? Aku hanya tak mau rekan satu tim-mu kerepotan kalau kau sampai sakit!"

"Aduh, Shizu-chan, itu artinya sama saja, tahu!" Kazunari meringis.

"Terserah. Yang pasti aku menyarankan sebaiknya kau banyak-banyak mengonsumsi vitamin." Shizuka berujar sambil memandang lurus ke depan tanpa melihat Kazunari yang berada di sampingnya.

"Akan kuusahakan kalau sempat ya."

"Kau bicara seolah-olah sibuk sekali. Mengonsumsi vitamin hanya sekali tenggak."

"Aku malas, Shizu-chan. Sepertinya mengonsumsi vitamin cukup merepotkan." Kazunari menghela nafas.

"Jangan bilang kalau selama ini kau belum pernah mengonsumsi vitamin?" mata Shizuka sedikit melebar.

"Bukan, bukan begitu! Aku hanya malas mengonsumsi vitamin di saat sehat—aku hanya minum vitamin di saat sakit, begitu~"

"Aku hanya mengingatkan karena melihat kondisimu yang sedikit memprihatinkan belakangan ini."

"Baik baik~ Omong-omong, Shizu-chan. Bagaimana kalau kau mengatakannya sekarang? Situasinya cukup bagus dan sepi!"

Lagi-lagi wajah Shizuka memerah. "Ti-tidak."

"Jadi, kapan kau akan mengatakannya? Kita sudah berpacaran selama beberapa minggu, tapi kau belum mengatakan perasaanmu padaku secara langsung," ujarnya sambil melempar pandangannya ke langit biru yang sangat luas. Shizuka hanya bisa membuat beberapa gestur aneh karena grogi.

"Hei, sudah sampai depan rumahmu, nih!"

"Ah, ya… terima kasih," kata Shizuka sambil mengukir senyum samar di wajahnya.

"Sampai bertemu besok!" seru Kazunari yang berlari menjauh dari rumah Shizuka. Shizuka hanya membalasnya dengan melambaikan tangan kanannya. Setelah Kazunari lenyap dari pandangannya, Shizuka tersenyum.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Kazunari menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya.

Shizuka yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya segera menghentikannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar. Tapi, sedatar apa pun wajahnya, Kazunari bisa tahu apa isi pikiran atau yang dirasakan Shizuka terkadang. Kazunari tahu kalau di nada kata-kata tadi tersirat kekhawatiran.

"Iya. Hanya kurang beristirahat belakangan ini," jawab Kazunari santai.

Shizuka menatap Kazunari tajam. "Vitamin?"

"E-eh? Belum, Shizu-chan…." Kazunari tertawa lagi.

"Sudah kubilang harusnya kaumengonsumsi vitamin untuk berjaga-jaga." Shizuka membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Terima kasih untuk sarannya~!" jawab Kazunari seperti biasanya.

"Dasar Bakazunari."

* * *

**2 hari kemudian.**

Shizuka menarik bangkunya dan duduk di atasnya. Rambut hijau panjangnya yang hampir setiap saat dikuncir dua ke arah bawah selalu bergoyang setiap ia melakukan pergerakan. Sesaat, sepasang iris hijaunya bergulir ke arah bangku kosong di seberang satu bangku lainnya dari tempat ia duduk.

_Tumben dia belum datang…._

.

.

.

Setelah bel sekolah dibunyikan, Shizuka memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada gurunya yang masih menetap di ruang kelas sambil merapikan kertas-kertas di atas mejanya.

"Maaf, sensei. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Ada apa Midorima-san?" wanita yang berbalut seragam guru itu tersenyum ramah.

"Kenapa Takao Kazunari hari ini tidak masuk?"

"Oh dia? Tadi pagi ibunya sempat mengabari saya kalau Takao-kun tidak enak badan, jadi dia izin untuk tidak masuk hari ini," ujarnya sambil menutup resleting tas tentengnya.

"Begitu…. Terima kasih." Shizuka sedikit membungkuk.

"Midorima-san mau meminjamkan catatanmu padanya?" sang guru tersenyum ramah kepada Shizuka.

"A-ah, ya mungkin bisa membantu…." Yang disinggung menundukan kepalanya karena malu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu! Dan sebaiknya kau cepat pulang sekarang, Midorima-san. Sepertinya sekolah akan ditutup lebih awal." Jelas guru yang mengajar di bidang bahasa Inggris itu.

"Ba-baik, sensei! Terima kasih!" Shizuka membungkukan badannya lagi.

.

.

.

Sekarang Shizuka sudah berada di depan rumah yang bertuliskan marga 'Takao'. Sudah beberapa kali Shizuka menekan bel. Namun, belum ada respon dari si penghuni rumah.

"Baru kali ini dia tak masuk sekolah. Ternyata Kazunari bisa sakit separah ini sampai tak masuk sekolah," gumam Shizuka. Tak lama setelah ia menggumamkan kalimat itu, pintu cokelat itu perlahan terbuka.

"Maaf membuat anda mengung—" mata pemuda itu melebar ketika mendapati sosok gadis bersurai hijau di depannya. "Shizu-chan?"

"A-Aku hanya ingin meminjamkan catatan ini padamu…." Shizuka menyodorkan sebuah buku tulis yang rapi kepada Kazunari.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Shizu-chan! Kau tak mau masuk dulu?" tawar Kazunari.

"T-tidak, terima kasih. Mungkin lain kali." Shizuka tersenyum tipis. "Omong-omong, ibumu tak ada di rumah?

"Dia dan ayahku bekerja. Masih pulang jam 7 malam nanti."

"Hmph. Kau sakit influenza?"

"Iya nih, Shizu-chan. Merepotkan sekali." Kazunari mengusap hidungnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Cepat sembuh dan jangan lupa minum vitamin dan obat, baka. Lihat kau jadi sakit begini."

"Baiklah, Shizu-chan," balas Kazunari.

* * *

**1 hari kemudian.**

"Shizu-chan~!"

Kali ini kedua ujung bibir Shizuka melengkung ke atas ketika mendengar suara itu. "Ohayou."

"Ohayou mou!" jawabnya dengan intonasi bersemangat.

"Kauyakin, sudah benar-benar merasa baikan?" Tanya Shizuka ketika mendengar suara Kazunari yang sedikit lesu.

"Tentu saja, Shizu-chan!"

"Yokatta." Shizuka tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, mereka berdua pulang bersama. Walau sebenarnya lebih tepat dikatakan Kazunari mengantar Shizuka pulang.

"Ne, Shizu-chan."

"Hm?" sekarang Shizuka sudah benar-benar terbiasa dipanggil dengan panggilan seperti itu.

"Kau masih belum mau mengatakan 'hal itu'?"

Mata Shizuka melebar. "I-itu terlalu memalukan…." Setelah mengatakan itu, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Sekali saja, Shizu-chan," pintanya dengan suara yang melembut. Shizuka berpikir mungkin itu efek setelah ia sakit.

"Uh…." Shizuka menghentikan langkahnya. "Ta-tapi, aku tak bisa mengatakannya, Kazunari…," lanjutnya sedikit terbata dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Shizu-chan. Jalanan ini sepi." Kazunari tersenyum ke arah Shizuka.

_Kumpulkan keberanianmu Shizuka! Buang rasa malumu untuk ini! Hanya sebentar! Kau pasti bisa! _Shizuka berusaha memotivasi dirinya sendiri.

Baiklah. Langkah pertama mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. Sekedar menghilangkan grogi.

"A-aku… se-sebenarnya…." Shizuka menelan salivanya dan melihat ke arah bawah sambil meremas rok pendeknya.

"Sudah lama…." Jeda sesaat karena Shizuka mengambil nafas lagi.

"Me-me-menyukai Ka-Kazunari…." Kali ini Shizuka membuang muka sambil memejamkan matanya. Bisa dipastikan seratus persen wajahnya sewarna dengan kepiting rebus.

Kazunari sendiri sempat mematung ketika mendengar kata-kata itu. Di antara senang dan tidak percaya. Jantungnya sendiri juga berdegup lebih kencang. Ia segera merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil sebuah ponsel.

Krik!

Momen seperti ini tak boleh disia-siakan. Wajah imut dan manis serta memerah itu terasa lucu bagi Kazunari. Sudah jelas, ia memotretnya.

"Dapat~"

"Ke-kenapa kaumemotretku?!" jantung Shizuka semakin berdetak kencang.

"Untuk kenang-kenangan~ momen langka soalnya!" seru Kazunari sambil tertawa pelan.

"Ha-hapus! Sini ponselnya!" Shizuka berusaha meraih ponsel milik Kazunari yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Kakinya berjinjit. Sedangkan tangan kanannya ditahan Kazunari. Dan tangan kirinya berusaha meraih ponsel yang masih digenggam Kazunari.

"Kazunari!"

Namun tiba-tiba Shizuka merasakan sesuatu di bibirnya. Lembut dan hangat. Sensasi apa ini?

"A-a-a-apa—"

Kazunari memang mengecup pelan bibir Shizuka. Shizuka mematung dengan degup jantung yang sudah tidak karuan. Wajahnya masih memerah ditambah cahaya matahari yang menempanya. Di lihatnya sosok pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya.

"Hei, rumahmu kan tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dari sini. Kenapa malah diam?" sahutnya sambil menoleh. Siapa pun yang melihat Shizuka pasti mengira bahwa ia sedang demam. Bahkan Shizuka yakin wajahnya akan terus memerah seperti ini sampai besok.

"Ka-ka-ka—"

"Kenapa, Shizu-chan?"

"KAZUNARI NO BAKAAA!"

"Ya ampun Shizu-chan, jangan berteriak seperti itu!"

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, tsundere tetaplah tsundere untuk Midorima Shizuka.

* * *

**A/N: Halo! Akhirnya saya sudah bebas dari belenggu UKK~ *joget*. Tapi, gara-gara UKK saya malah kena WB di Be Careful B') sebenernya gak WB sepenuhnya sih, tapi baru dapet 2 cerita untuk chapter 5 dan itu kependekan -_- maunya chapter 5 dan 6 sama2 3 cerita, tapi yah… _ _)a yang baik kasih aku sedikit ide horror dong T_T /dijitak/ bercanda bercanda~ pas baca-baca fic lain buat cari ide, yang ada malah ide fic oneshot TakaMido *mojok* padahal pengennya dapet ide buat cerita di sebelah *pundung*. Maaf sebelumnya, saya bikin straight karena saya bukan fujoshi *bungkuk*.**

**Di-repost karena ada kesalahan 'w')~**

**Review? Thanks :)**


End file.
